


Esclavos

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Corruption, Crying, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Mech Preg, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Past Abortion, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scary, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slaves, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, excuse my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: In a world where selling slaves and claiming them in public is normal; Rewind and the other minibot wait in their cage to be bought.





	1. Cadenas

"Is he carrying?" A voice asked. 

The noise of people talking, the smells of all kinds mixed with envy in the markets was something disgusting. People clashed with each other, usually becoming angry and ending up in a fight. The merchants on the floors cheated with the prices and the naive buyer had no problem buying the trinkets they offered. In today's society where everything is governed by tyranny and war, morality and piety were erased from processors several millennia ago. Almost nobody had an inconvenience in killing, kidnapping, mistreating or raping. Now everything was corrupt, a world where all were slaves to their pleasures or the shanix.

Just as no one had any trouble in raping simple slaves and forcing them to take sparklings to sell them in the markets, like filthy beasts.

Rewind, another minibot and a normal size mech were in the cages, they were the last slaves. The dirty minibot, of silver chains and muted colors, had lost sight. He listened a bit to the conversation of his "Chief" and the client.

"That's right! This little one is a very fertile Carrier, he has already had more than a dozen sparklings!" He spoke proudly of the mech that held Rewind's chains, and pulled it closer to bring it closer to the light and make it more visible.

Rewind closed his optics. Yes, he had given birth many times after her first attempt to escape, her punishment was hell itself: The cattery. A horrible place where they send all kinds of mech slaves to rape them until they have more ' _merchandise_ '. Not long ago he was taken from there, he was currently carrying, his belly was swollen, a sign that would soon give birth.

The huge and bearded customer observed with critical optics the minibot "Nothing less?" He asked when he saw the price on Rewind's necklace.

The Chief denied "No, Rewind is my best Carrier, so far in all his states Carrier has had more than two Sparklings" He spoke with pride.

The minibot knew it, had never given birth to just one Sparkling, there were always more than two, there was even an occasion that had about seven, giving birth to all was an absolute nightmare.

The mech continued speaking with the customer in debate of the price, until the client decided to take another mech of normal size, it was the cheapest of those that remained because it lacked an optics.

Rewind went back to his corner, leaned carefully against the wall, his back hurt a lot, the sparkling was heavy and uncomfortable. What the minibot would most like would be to get rid of these parasites, I hated to carry, I hated to have damned sparklings inside, kicking and giving pulses of love in their link. It did not matter, when they were born their bond would be cut by the slavers.

"Shh, everything's fine, everything's fine, we'll be fine ..." The blue and white minibot beside her murmured softly as she rubbed her belly, was smaller than Rewind's, and by the way she acted, she I noticed that it was the first time I was wearing. He was loving and always murmuring nice things to his belly, as if the sparkling that was born would keep him. Rewind remembered the first time he took, it was the best feeling he felt, well, partly because at that time he was not a slave and his sparkling was the fruit of the love of his Conjux Endura. His beloved Chromedome, currently dead. His first Sparkling was not lucky enough to see this world, it was aborted by force when the slavers caught him. It was aborted in the worst way. Rewind was hit in the belly and the whole body until abort, never, never, never forget that moment. 

"Rewind?" The other minibot asked.

Rewind felt a hand on his shoulder and watched the other minibot shake "Yes?" He asked, scrap, forgot his name "Err ..."

"Tailgate" said the minibot, his blue visor shone "M-Me is hurting" he pointed to his belly "And he moves"

Rewind observed him "Do not worry, the pains in these months are common, they mean that the sparkling is exploring its space and when we move it hurts us"

Tailgate nodded worried and sat up straight. For many minutes in silence, the only noise was the shouts of his Chief offering them and shouting the advantages of having a slave.

"You are not afraid?" Tailgate asked

Rewind shrugged "I do not care anymore" he said sighing

Tailgate looked at her knees, they were very chubby and cute knees, the white and blue minibot had good legs.

"How many ... months do you have?" He asked looking at Rewind, very nervous and scared, trying to calm down by talking.

Rewind thought and then replied "I'm in my last month" he replied.

Tailgate looked astonished and looked attentively at the swollen bulge of the black and white minibot.

"C-Can I be this round?" Tailgate asked, a little nervous "Sorry, S-Say ---

Rewind laughed "Maybe, I'm like that because he took about two Sparklings that belong to a normal size mech"

Tailgate thought about his answer and then looked at his own belly "I ... I also carry a sparkling of a normal sized mech" He turned off his optics "O-Of my last Master"

Rewind looked at him for a moment. He seemed to speak fondly of his last teacher, he must have been a very good one.

"Or that's what I hope" said something embarrassed "My Master's brothers had a lot of fun with me..." he whispered. 

Rewind looked at him with regret, poor mech.

"I wish it was my Master" Tailgate was sad now, so sad that he seemed to want to cry.

The other minibot was alarmed a little and decided to chat, talking apparently calmed him down "What was your Master's name?" I ask.

Tailgate cheered up a bit "It was Cyclonus" Then he seemed to smile "It was a flying mech, a good one, he did not mistreat me and he treated me with delicacy"

Rewind missed this. If it was so good, what was Tailgate doing here?

"Everything changed when his future fiancee was filled with jealousy and threw me to the slavers" He said trembling, that memory would never forget him.

Rewind felt more sorrow for the minibot by his side, so he wrapped his arms around the other mech and hugged him, Tailgate did not resist his embrace. They both huddled together, comforting each other with whispers of false promises of a better future.


	2. Celdas

"Wake up Rewind!"

Rewind stood up suddenly. He had recharged himself in Tailgate's arms, but it did not seem like a long time, the sun was still there and Rewind was still in the cage. Tailgate got up too, very scared but Rewind taps reassured him.

The door of the cage opened and the Chief pulled the chains. Rewind knew that it meant he had to leave. Would he have been bought? Primus, I hope your new owner is not a pig. Tailgate squeezed her hand tightly until Rewind was out of reach. When he left the cage, he saw that things on the market were still "happy" and there were the same number of people as before. What he noticed the most was that there was a huge mech standing next to the Chief, a blue one with a visor and his face plate covered. Very handsome, Rewind did not deny it.

"Lean on the cage, Rewind" his boss said.

The minibot obeyed, leaned on the cage, watching Tailgate look at him from inside.

"Separate your legs"

Rewind then understood what was happening, this was a "test" of the merchandise, something that was done when the customer was very interested and wanted to try the product himself before buying it, had seen it many times before, and apparently, Tailgate no, because he began to tremble in his corner.

As he spread his legs, he felt someone hold his hips and raise his back further, exposing his interface panel in public. Rewind sighed internally and lowered his panel to expose his valve. He felt the Chief's hands separate the lips from his valve.

"As you can see, it's a small valve and it's very tight," he said, playing with the lips of his valve. Rewind was ashamed, it was normal this type of test in slaves in the markets, so the people who walked nearby simply ignored it, with luck ...

"Question: How much time do you have as a carrier?"  The mech's voice seemed so monotonous? Cold? Rewind did not decide. 

The Chief put a hand on his swollen belly and rubbed it gently "This is his last month" he replied proudly "So if you do not want the Sparklings, you can just deliver them, I'll buy them at a good price"

He felt a finger enter his valve suddenly and Rewind knew that it was not the Chief's fingers, he almost got scared by this. In the cage, Tailgate was very scared, as he saw the great mech on top of his minibot friend.

Rewind was very nervous, and for the first time, scared by his Sparklings. This mech was huge and he was afraid it would hurt his Sparklings. Apparently his Carrier encoding was still activated. Their Sparklings apparently felt their anguish because they sent waves of love and comfort in the link. Rewind hated this, he hated to feel the innocent affection of his Sparklings.

He stopped feeling the Chief's hands on his body.

"Question: Would you let me in?"

Rewind was shocked ' _Did he just listen well?_ ' He saw that his Chief was also looking at him with surprise. Nobody ever asked a slave if he could do something with his consent. Did the blue mech make fun of a small minibot that loaded ?. Well, it was not as if Rewind had another choice. So he simply stretched his legs more.

He heard the sound of a sliding panel and Rewind closed his optics tightly. He felt two things at the time:

The tip of the huge mech pushed into his valve, and some hands held hers delicately, Rewind recognized this touch. So he opened his optics, and found Tailgate in front of him holding his hands in the grids, with a weak smile.

"Everything will be fine" he whispered with his vocalizer almost broken in tears. Then the beak came slowly inside his valve. Rewind thought he would never again find comfort in someone else's optics, apparently if he did, because he felt good to see the other minibot's blue visor shine in sympathy, not just for Rewind, but for himself too.

The blue mech grabbed the minibot with one hand while the other under his belly and started caressing it. Rewind moaned, as he was charging he was very sensitive and normally must acquire fluids of mech for the nutrition of the sparklings. Maybe this is not so bad after all.

The thrust was slow and smooth, careful not to hit too hard the protoforms he wore. Rewind felt that the caresses of the larger mech began to stimulate him very well, he was beginning to feel excited. He glanced sideways and saw that his boss was smiling broadly, looked at the other side and got scared. There were many mech who crowded around the cage to watch the show, all of them looking with lust at the minibot, and as the great mech claimed it in public, in the middle of a market. The blue mech began to accelerate, the walls of its valve still tightening around the great peak that entered inside and stretched it. Tailgate still held his hands and whispered things to reassure him and keep him from humiliation.

Soon, his whole belly bounced as the great mech rammed him hard, Rewind wanted to cry, felt the peak of the great mech hit his closed gestation, he was completely sure that he hit his Sparklings. He screamed when he was lifted easily and the blue mech rammed him while holding him. One hand holding her belly while the other held her chest. Then he noticed that there were many, many spectators, many recording his humiliation and others, oh Primus, others drew their beaks and began to masturbate. The Chief spoke with many of other clients who came very interested now. Tailgate cried in his place near the grate.

Rewind let out a scream when the mech accelerated more, and he plunged hard into the depths of his body to empty his fluids, the gestation chamber to feel the fluids come, they opened and accepted all the very willing donation. The valve tightened more in response, sucking the fluids for the development of the sparklings. Rewind trembled somewhat alarmed to see that his belly swelled more did not believe that that was possible and feared to explode. When the mech was removed from its interior, only a few drops escaped from its valve and the panel was covered on its own.

The big blue mech handled it gently, now he carried it with both hands. Rewind was now more swollen in the arms of the great blue mech. He only wanted to recharge, and he prayed to Primus that his future would not get worse.

"And what did you think?" Asked the Chief as he approached.

"Declaration: Very good interface, very tight minibot, very good valve, very good frame." His gaze went to the little one curled up in his arms. "State: Satisfied, I buy it"

The Chief applauded very happily "Alright, I'll give you the Rewind data card and ----"

"Statement: I also buy the other minibot"

The Chief seemed out of control. He knew that this was good and bad, Good because he would make a lot of money today. Bad because now I had many clients who wanted to Tailgate after watching the show. He was sure that they would pay more, but again, the mech in front of him was a big shot in the government (And the only reason he was not recognized by the crowd was because he wore an "optical disguise" based on solid light Holomatter ), he could not simply refuse someone from his position, maybe they would send their thugs and they would finish it.

"Emm ... t-the other minibot is being bought by other customers" He said something fearful.

The blue mech looked at Tailgate in the middle of the cage, crying as he hugged his belly, trying to protect it from all the hands of the mech around the cage.

"I buy"

"B-but ..."

" **I buy** "

The Chief nodded quickly upon hearing the tormenting voice of the blue mech "It's okay!" He accelerated quickly to the cage to get Tailgate out. The minibot did not want to leave, was terrified and tried to resist the chains that pulled on him.

The blue mech looked down and watched the little minibot in his arms, recharging quietly while he was relaxed. He placed the minibot in one arm, brought the child's rudder to his face and stroked it with his cheek.

"You'll be fine" he whispered "I, Soundwave, will take care of you"


End file.
